The present disclosure relates to a battery device.
An alternating current is generated in a power plant to generate power and the alternating current is transmitted through a power line. The alternating current is converted into a direct current in an adapter or an electronic apparatus and is then used. However, the direct current is preferably supplied to the electronic apparatus, in terms of efficiency. Therefore, technology relating to direct-current power supply has developed.
Recently, with a surge of a power demand, power generation using natural energy such as solar power generation or wind power generation has attracted attention. However, because power generated by a solar battery is a direct current, after the direct current is converted into an alternating current, the alternating current should be converted into the direct current again, and this is inefficient. Therefore, supply of the direct-current power becomes more important in the future.
A power supply bus system in which a power supply block to supply power to an apparatus such as a battery or an AC adapter and a power consumption block receiving the power from the power supply block are connected to one common bus line for a direct current has been suggested (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2). In such a power supply bus system, the direct current flows through the bus line. In the power supply bus system, the individual blocks are described as objects and the objects of the individual blocks mutually exchange information (state data) through the bus line. The object of each block generates information (state data) on the basis of a request from the object of the other block and transmits the information as reply data. The object of the block that has received the reply data can control supply or consumption of power, on the basis of the content of the received reply data.